


let's be lazy together

by applekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kenma is clingy, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo knows how to do hair, M/M, Married Life, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, They eat ice cream in bed while talking about dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Domestic KuroKenThat's it, That's the story
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 228
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	let's be lazy together

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some domestic KuroKen to boost your serotonin!  
> Thank you, Saite, for beta-reading! <3

Kenma sighed, spinning around in his chair while scrolling through his social media. He had just finished editing his latest gameplay video, and the YouTuber was absolutely  _ pooped _ . What made things worse was that he had to start streaming on Twitch in thirty minutes, and he wasn’t in the mood to stream for seven hours.

Kenma got up from his chair and stretched. He grimaced slightly at how many of his bones popped before he opened up his laptop to let his viewers know he wasn’t going to stream that day.

> _Sorry, everyone. I will not be streaming today because…_

Kenma looked pensive for a moment, trying to find a good excuse for his viewers.

> _...because I’m really busy._

Kenma almost laughed at how stupid the excuse sounded. But he knew his viewers would understand, so he just let it be.

Kenma untied his hair out of its messy bun and walked toward his wardrobe to change out of his hoodie and sweatpants. He dug inside until he brought out one of the many shirts that he had stolen from Kuroo, pairing it with kitty socks. (Kuroo always made fun of him whenever he wore them, but he didn’t give two shits. He loved them.) 

Kenma walked up to the cat tree and stretched his hand so he could pet their calico cat, Asami. “I’ll be back!” Kenma cooed, and Asami meowed as she nuzzled Kenma’s hand. He smiled softly at the adorable sight and kissed the cat on the nose.

Without bothering to wear any pants, Kenma went to go peek inside the bedroom he shared with Kuroo, wondering if his husband was there. Indeed, Kuroo was inside, sitting on their bed and reading a novel of some sort. 

Kuroo looked up with a confused look, but you could tell he loved the sight before him. “Kenma, aren’t you supposed to be streaming in a few minutes?” Kuroo got up from the bed and walked toward Kenma, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Yeah, I canceled it,” Kenma said as he stared at the ring that was around Kuroo’s ring finger. 

“Why,” Kuroo questioned, entranced by the soft smile dancing on Kenma’s face.

“Maybe because I wanted to hang out with you,” Kenma said, and he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist.

Kuroo internally swooned at how adorable Kenma was being. “Aw, Kenma actually wants to hang out with me? I’m touched!” Kuroo placed a hand to his heart. 

Kenma immediately detached his hands from around Kuroo’s waist and said, “You’re so embarrassing. This is why I never invite you to any of my streams.”

Kuroo squawked, clearly offended by the statement. Kenma ignored his husband’s disgruntled expression and flopped onto their bed. He gestured for Kuroo to get in bed with him.

“You’re so clingy today,” Kuroo said with a smile as Kenma climbed into his lap, their chests snug against each other.

“Shut up,” Kenma muttered as he attacked Kuroo’s thigh with his foot.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop!” Kuroo giggled as he grabbed Kenma’s leg to keep him from tackling his thigh.

Kuroo lifted Kenma’s foot and studied the kitty socks he was wearing. “You’re still wearing these?”   
Kenma lifted his head to glare at Kuroo. “Why do you keep attacking my socks? They’re perfectly fine.”

“It’s not that. I just think they look adorable on you!” Kuroo smirked when he saw the slight blush that adorned Kenma’s cheeks.

“Shush,” Kenma said, grabbing Kuroo’s cheeks and pinching them as hard as possible.

Kuroo whined, “Kitten, you’re so violent!” Kuroo rubbed his sore cheeks.

“That’s what you get,” Kenma said and innocently smiled up at Kuroo. Even though it was supposed to be a threat, Kuroo couldn’t help but squish his adorable cheeks.

“Your cheeks are like mochi!” Kuroo laughed as he squished Kenma’s cheeks like it was some type of dough.

“Stop playing with my cheeks,” Kenma said as he grabbed Kuroo’s hands and wrapped them around his own waist.

Kuroo wore a dopey smile on his face and started playing with his hair instead. “Your hair is so silky,” Kuroo said while carding his hand through Kenma’s hair.

“Unlike yours,” Kenma snorted, but he was enjoying the gratifying touch of his boyfriend’s hand.

Kuroo ignored Kenma’s insult and continued to play with his hair.

Kenma turned around slightly when he felt his hair starting to twist. “Kuro, what are you doing?”

Kuroo smiled down at Kenma, “Oh, I’m tying your hair into pigtails. Thought it would look cute,” Kuroo said while he tied Kenma’s hair.

“How do you know how to tie hair?” Kenma teased, but he was genuinely curious.

Kuroo sighed, “I have ten cousins, and all of them are girls. I’m practically forced to do their hair whenever I visit them!” Kuroo shuddered at the memory of his 5-year-old cousin biting his arm because he didn’t do her hair the way she liked it.

Kenma had to bite back a smile at the image of Kuroo doing his cousin’s hair. It was an adorable image to imagine.

“Oh, yeah!” Kuroo suddenly exclaimed, making Kenma wince at the sudden loudness. “I also have these!” Kuroo unwrapped his arms from Kenma’s waist to open the side drawer. He then dug out three packs of colorful hair clips.

“Yeah, I’m out,” Kenma said and got up to leave their bedroom. Luckily, Kuroo still had his fast reflexes, so he quickly grabbed Kenma’s arm, stopping him from leaving.

“No, you’re not.” Kuroo smirked as he shook the packs in his hands. “I’ve been waiting to do this for years!”

Kenma sat back down on Kuroo’s lap and glared at him. “Only if you buy me a new game.” Kenma knew that Kuroo couldn’t say no to him. 

Kuroo sighed, “Aren’t you rich? Why can’t you buy your own games?” 

“I like getting free games,” Kenma said with a shrug.

Kuroo squawked, “Wow, so you just use me for video games?”

“No, Idiot,” Kenma replied, turning around in Kuroo’s lap to peck him on the lips. “I love you…” Kenma mumbled as he tried to fight the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

Kenma swore he saw tears welling up in Kuroo’s eyes. “Kuro?”   
Kuroo shook his head with a smile. “I’m okay. It’s just that I’m so happy that I’m married to you.” Kuroo cupped Kenma’s cheeks and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Kenma couldn’t help the bright blush that started to adorn his cheeks. “Stop being so sappy,” he said, hiding his smile in Kuroo’s chest. 

“Now,” Kuroo exclaimed, destroying their intimate moment. “Don’t think I forgot about your hair!” A wide grin formed on his lips.

Kenma groaned loudly; he’d forgotten about that.

“Let me get Asami for emotional support,” Kenma said. Kuroo snorted, but let his husband leave the room to retrieve their pet cat. A few moments later, Kenma came back with Asami who was curled up in his chest. 

Kenma climbed back onto Kuroo’s lap and sighed. “This is going to turn into an atrocity,” he mumbled.

“It’s going to look beautiful!” Kuroo countered. He smiled down at Asami and went to pick her up, but Asami curled up even more and hissed slightly.

Kenma had to laugh at the hurt expression on Kuroo’s face. “You hate Daddy, right,” Kenma asked Asami. The cat meowed, as if she was saying, “Yeah, I do.”

“I’m so hurt, Asami!” Kuroo pouted. Asami uncurled herself from Kenma’s chest and plopped herself down in Kuroo’s lap.

“Wait, maybe she does love me!” Kuroo beamed with pride. Kuroo must’ve jinxed it because Asami meowed with annoyance and jumped out of Kuroo’s lap to return to Kenma’s.

Kenma burst out laughing. “This is hilarious,” Kenma said as he started petting Asami’s fur. 

Kuroo shook his head. “You guys are so mean,” Kuroo said, ripping open a pack of hair clips. “But, this is going to be so much fun, though!” Kuroo started to attack Kenma’s hair with bright and pastel hair clips.

Kenma grimaced. “How many are you putting in there?!” Kenma whipped his head around to see that the first pack was already halfway gone. “Kuro!” Asami flinched at the loudness of Kenma’s voice, and Kenma softly apologized.

Kuroo shrugged, “Trust me, It’ll look great!”

Kenma rolled his eyes and said, “I doubt it.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kuroo went through two whole packs of hair clips. “You look adorable!” Kuroo cooed. 

Kenma got up to check himself out in the mirror. “My head feels so heavy. How many did you even use?” Kenma grabbed one of his pigtails and bounced it in his hand. It didn’t look  _ that  _ bad.

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed. “About 100.” 

Kenma smiled at his husband. “You’re so hopeless.”

Kuroo grinned as he hugged Kenma tightly. “Admit it, It’s amazing.”

“It’s not,” Kenma deadpanned. Asami meowed from the bed, sad that she wasn’t invited to their shared embrace.

“Sorry, Asami,” Kenma said as he nuzzled her fur. “Daddy just hates you and left you all alone on the bed.”

“I do not!” Kuroo exclaimed like a child. Kenma tutted as he shook his head and sat back down on the bed.

“I’m bored. Let’s watch something,” Kenma said before he grabbed Kuroo’s laptop, which was sitting on the side table, and opened it up. 

Kuroo smiled as he picked Kenma up, settling him down on his lap. “Bo’s game against the Schweiden Adlers came out today! Let’s watch it,” Kuroo suggested, taking his laptop away from Kenma’s grasp before pulling up the volleyball game.

Kenma grumbled at the suggestion and placed Asami back down on the bed. “Wait, Kenma. Where are you going?” Kuroo looked up at Kenma, who was walking towards the bedroom door.

“Don’t worry, I’m coming back,” Kenma said before he disappeared out of the room. Kuroo shrugged as he started the game without him. A few minutes later, Kenma came back with a pint of vanilla ice cream.

“Kenma, you’re going to get sick if you eat all that by yourself,” Kuroo said and looked at him with concern.

“I’m sharing it with you, of course.” Kenma handed a spoon to Kuroo. From across the bed, Asami meowed sadly.

“Sorry, Asami. You can’t have any, unfortunately.” Kenma picked up the calico cat and petted her head.

“Yeah, sorry Asami,” Kuroo said as he obnoxiously ate the ice cream in Asami’s face, trying to provoke the cat. 

Asami mewled as she walked sadly toward Kenma’s lap and curled up in it. “Look what you did. You made Asami sad!” Kenma shook his head. 

Kuroo had to admit that it was depressing seeing their cat so upset. Kuroo went to pick up Asami and nuzzled her body. “Sorry, Asami-chan!” Kuroo cooed. Surprisingly, Asami accepted his apology and purred at the touch of Kuroo’s cheek against her body.

Kenma couldn’t help but smile. “You guys are adorable.” He took out his phone and angled it to take a picture of the two. 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s phone and pulled it down, smirking. “Only if I get to take a picture of you!” 

“No way,” Kenma said and shook his head, arms crossed.

“Then don’t take a picture of us,” Kuroo chuckled.

Kenma pouted, He really wanted the picture.

“Fine,” he huffed as he ate a mouthful of ice cream.

Kuroo’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really?” He asked excitedly, already getting his phone out.

Kenma rolled his eyes playfully at Kuroo’s eagerness. “Sure.” He opened his phone to the camera app and took a photo of the two.

_ Cute _ , Kenma thought, smiling as he saved the photo as his new lock screen. He got off the bed to throw away the ice cream tin, and when he returned, he climbed back into Kuroo’s lap.

“I’m totally sending this to Bo and Keji.” Kuroo had a silly smile on his face while he sent it to their group chat, which included Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and himself.

“I don’t know what to do with you,” Kenma said with a shake of his head, the hair clips clanking together with his hair. Bokuto and Akaashi—but mostly Bokuto—had already texted a million texts about how cute Kenma looked. 

“I know you like it,” Kuroo said smugly.

“Do not.” A smile started to dance on Kenma’s lips, knowing what was coming next.

“Do too,” Kuroo said and smiled back, a look of nostalgia in his eyes.

“Do not.”

“...”

“...”

“Do too!” Kuroo laughed his ugly laugh (that Kenma not-so-secretly liked). Asami meowed at the loudness of his voice.

“Sorry, Asami,” Kuroo said while patting her head. “We totally forgot about the game though.” Kuroo looked at the volleyball game still playing on his laptop.

Kenma chuckled slightly and laid his whole body on Kuroo’s lap so that his face was looking toward Kuroo. “Your hair is  _ still  _ messy after all of these years.” Kenma stretched a hand to play with a strand of Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo stared down at Kenma’s golden eyes, entranced by the beautiful gold color it radiated. “Yeah,” he replied softly.

Kenma sighed in contentment. He loved times like this, when he got to spend some quality time alone with Kuroo, being all intimate and talking about useless things. 

Asami curled up into Kuroo’s side, purring. “Looks like Asami loves me now,” Kuroo chuckled as he looked down at the purring cat.

Kenma hummed, “Yeah.” Suddenly, he remembered something. “Shit, I promised Bo that I would play Animal Crossing with him,” he groaned, not wanting to get up from his husband’s lap.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and pouted. “You can just tell him you can’t make it. I want you to stay,” he whined into Kenma’s hair.

Kenma shook his head. “I have to. He threatened me, saying that if I don’t play with him, he’d ruin my whole town. I’ve literally worked hours on it, and I’m not taking any chances,” Kenma explained as he slowly unwrapped Kuroo’s arms around his waist and got up to leave the bedroom. “I’ll be back.” 

A few moments later, Kenma came back with his Switch in his hand and plopped himself back down on the bed, not sitting in Kuroo’s lap this time. Kuroo pouted at that, but it soon changed into a smirk once he saw the delicious sight before him.

“Why can’t you just threaten him back so you don’t have to play with him,” he said as he pawed at Kenma’s ass. 

Kenma yelped at the sudden intrusion. “I’m too lazy. Also, stop touching my ass,” Kenma said without turning around and lightly kicked him in the chest with his foot.

Ignoring Kenma’s protests, he continued, “Tell Bo that he’s being a piece of shit.”

“Okay,” Kenma said simply as he clicked on his Switch. Kenma frowned in confusion when Bokuto sent him a message. “He replied, ‘I will show Kenma all of the pictures that you have of him sleeping if you make fun of me one more time.’” Kenma turned around to look at Kuroo with a look of confusion.

Kuroo felt his face heat up, waving both of his hands in front of him in denial. ”O-Oh, no. I don’t know what Bo’s talking about. Ignore that.”

“You’re lying. You stuttered,” Kenma said with a smirk. 

Kuroo sighed in defeat and shifted on their bed so that he laid right next to Kenma. “What are you doing anyway?”

“I’m just showing Bokuto around my town, which took me  _ forever _ to build,” Kenma answered. 

Kuroo hummed as he watched Kenma play with Bokuto. Asami had already fallen asleep on their bed, so they let her be. 

* * *

Two hours later, Kenma started to doze off. His head lolled back on Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo smiled at the adorable sight. “Getting tired, Kenma?” Kuroo asked sweetly as he carded his fingers through Kenma’s hair (Kenma had demanded Kuroo to take all of the hair clips off, much to Kuroo’s dismay).

Kenma hummed wearily as he curled up in Kuroo touch. “And you say you aren’t a kitten,” Kuroo huffed out a laugh.

Kenma glared up at Kuroo. It wasn't very fierce, considering he was snuggled against him, but he tried.

“Alright, alright. You aren’t a cat.” Kuroo didn't sound apologetic in the slightest. But, he resumed running his fingers through Kenma's hair, so Kenma didn't stay mad for long.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, and Kenma was just about to doze off before he heard Kuroo whisper, "Kenma? You still up?"

“Mhm,” Kenma hummed without opening his eyes.

“Sure looks like you aren’t,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Just let me go to sleep,” Kenma whined softly, just wanting Kuroo to shut up so he could get a good night’s rest.

“You’re not even going to eat dinner? After all that ice cream we ate today?”

“No, I don’t want to get up,” Kenma argued.

“But you need to eat something healthy for once!” Kuroo exclaimed, “If you don’t e-”

Kenma quickly leaned up and pressed his lips to Kuroo's, effectively cutting him off. He moved his lips until Kuroo did the same, and he only stopped when he was sure that Kuroo's train of thought had been derailed.

“Are you done,” Kenma asked quietly.

“Yeah... What was that for?” 

Kenma curled back into his ball, closed his eyes, and wiggled as close as he could to Kuroo before he responded. "I want to sleep and you were ignoring me."

“Oh, sorry.” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and kissed the crown of his head.

“Okay, let’s go to sleep now?” Kenma slowly started to curl up into a ball, and he slipped further into unconsciousness.

Kuroo nodded and closed his eyes, but after a few minutes he opened them again. "Kenma?"

"Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Kenma lifted his face toward Kuroo without a word, but Kuroo could see the small smile that adorned his face. Kuroo cupped his cheeks and planted a short but sweet kiss onto those soft lips he always loved.

“I love you, Kenma,” Kuroo said with a genuine smile.

Kenma looked up at Kuroo with a bright smile, despite being extremely tired. “I love you too, Kuro.” He then grabbed Kuroo's hand and intertwined it with his, their wedding rings reflecting against the moonlight.

Asami meowed quietly on the floor, completely forgotten by Kenma and Kuroo.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this silly fic! 😊  
> You can also find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/applekenma)


End file.
